


The Case of Subject X

by AroThruTheHeart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A lot of Plot for Porn, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mild Blood, Multi, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, but also porn, plot plot plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroThruTheHeart/pseuds/AroThruTheHeart
Summary: "My past has returned to me, and now I will reclaim my future."Subject X returns. This time on her own terms. She infiltrates Org XIII in the hopes to uncover its secrets and to find someone. She ends up getting in way too deep.She was told nobodies lacked hearts, but she was not expecting... this.





	The Case of Subject X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first and only smutless chapter of this whole series. Bear with me. It's very plot heavy, I have plans, don't worry.

_Prologue – Case Files, Entry 1_

_Last night I made a decision about my future._

_I have been on the run for countless years after escaping my captors. Before this, captivity was all I knew. I didn’t have a name, I didn’t have memories, I didn’t have anyone. I was just a subject to be tested on, poked, and prodded, then returned to my dark cell all alone only for it all to repeat the next day._

_As far as I could remember, that was all I ever was. But then, I made my first friends. And soon enough I had a name, I had memories, and I had two people to care about, and who cared about me. I left them too, when I left them all behind._

_I escaped. And they’ve been looking for me ever since. I was told I was the key, that the memories buried deep within my heart had answers they were looking for. I never understood what they meant. Memories from before? When I finally got out I knew I had to find out what they were, who I was before all of this darkness._

_It wasn’t easy. I had to fight for everyday of my life, against monsters, and the men who would see me captive once more. I also had to fight against myself, to fight for hope, fight to keep the darkness at bay. Some days I was less successful._

_But through it all I dreamed about the person I once was. What was she like? Did she have any friends? What would she think about the person I had become? Then, one day, I found out._

_It was like waking up from a long and brutal nightmare. There was a lot that didn’t come back to me immediately. There was a lot I couldn’t explain. There was a lot I couldn’t reconcile between the person who I was then and the person I am now. Even now, there are still so many parts of me that seem disjointed, contradictory. Sometimes I feel like two very different people._

_But none of that matters right now, because now I remember what I left my realm to do. And, as it turns out, my mission is taking me back to the people who once imprisoned me, and now I have the chance to enact my revenge and fulfil my duty. My quest for answers means I must hide as a traitor in their midst, but as soon as I find what I’m looking for I will take them down, one by one, from the inside._

_He’s there. I know he is. Hiding in their ranks, waiting for me to return. I can’t let him know that I have awoken to my true purpose, I can’t let him suspect I’m on to him. It’s a dangerous task, but my mind's made up._

_My past has returned to me, and now I will reclaim my future._

 

_My name is Skuld and I will fight back!_

_**★** ☆ _ **★**__

_May my heart be my guiding key._

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s your name?” A young boy’s voice cuts through the darkness. You’ve only just met him but you can already tell he’s earnest.

  
“She’s scared, Lea.” Voices the other. You’re taken by his ability to discern your emotions before you can even identify them yourself. He is the calm and the other is the storm.

  
“Why? We’re awesome!”

  
“You’re annoying.”

  
You wonder if you are hallucinating voices. No one has ever talked to your down here before, not even the guards who come to collect you and bring you to the researchers above. In this dark place there's usually nothing more than echoed screams and muffled whispers you can't discern the contents of.

  
“Nah! Otherwise, why would you hang out with me?”

  
“I’ve tried ditching you but you keep coming back.”

  
Something about these two warms something long forgotten in your young heart.

  
“You two… you’re… friends.” You are able to measure out, the word not spoken in so long it feels almost foreign on your tongue.

  
“Sure are!”

  
“Unfortunately.”

  
“And we’re friends now too!”

  
“What?” You’re feeling very overwhelmed. Who are these boys? Are they real? Is this what the researchers call a memory?

  
“He’s Isa, and I’m Lea. Got it memorized?”

  
“Isa… Lea…” You test out the names. They're soft on your near-forgotten voice, it's been used only to scream for so long it's hard not to erupt into coughs with every rasp. You decide that this is too weird not to be real.

  
“But before we can really be friends we need to know your name. So what is it?”

  
You try and think, what is it the researchers call you? Is that a name? Do you even have one?

  
“I don’t know…”

 

 

**Part 1: Turning Yourself In**

  
“Subject X.”

  
You fade into consciousness once more.  _What happened?_

  
“Yep, found her lying there, must’ve got mauled by some big heartless or something. Oh and get this: no heart.”

  
The memory of being carried inside from the spot you finally fell to the nothingness of sleep fills your mind before fading fast.  _Where am I?_

  
“She’s a nobody? How intriguing and you believe she sought us out?”

  
_Hello?_

  
“I mean, no way was there an attack right outside our doorstep without us knowing about it. Must’ve happened someplace else and knew she wouldn’t survive. Came crawling right back.”

  
For some reason the scent of the man holding you reminds you of something familiar but you can't place it. He must have been one of the ones from your days of being experimented on, but you're not sure, thoughts slip away from you faster than you can conjure them. Stark white walls fly by your eyes as the memory of him carrying you deep into the castle resurfaces. You remember stairs, and the darkness of night outside, a static in your ears. You think you recall the man saying something to you before taking you here to meet the other man, but any memory of the words is missing.

  
You remember the sensation of being set down on a small couch in the room, no wait, that's not a memory, that's happening now. You're being gently laid down onto its smooth surface. It's not the most comfortable of furnishings. It's pretty cold, and gives very little. You miss the heat of the man's body leaning against yours, arms cradling you softly, almost as if you weighed nothing at all.

  
“Should I get Vexen?” 

  
_What's a Vexen?_

  
“No, his research is our priority now. Fetch Number VI. And discretion is key, speak of this to no one.”

  
This voice. Its purring register just cuts through you deep to your core. Your body starts trying to fight the pressure of sleep, desperately trying to electrocute you awake, screaming at you to flee, but it seems so far away.

  
“Mom’s the word.”

  
Your eyes barely flutter open, but it's enough to see the silver haired Adonis leaning over you, face inches from your own, his amber eyes glinting, as if you’re his favourite toy finally returned. “Welcome home," he says, smiling, " _The_ _Young Subject X_.”

  
Sleep takes you once again.

 

 

**Part 2: Nobodies Talk**

  
There were always whispers in the Castle That Never Was, Saïx was no stranger to them, he had his fair share. Most of the time they were secrets, and he would have an inkling as to what they concerned. For all the deceit kept inside these castle walls, you would assume the inhabitants were better at being discreet.

  
Not much could elude Saïx for very long, he was often privy to the castle’s most restricted information thanks to him having positioned himself so close to their leader, Lord Xemnas. There was little going on that wasn’t shared with his ear personally, so when he started hearing whispers about a newly found recruit from members of the organization he considered beneath him something pulled at him.

  
It started off as a small gnawing on his psyche, but as the whispers grew louder and his discovery that others had been pulled into the inner circle of this secret instead of him, the gnawing became a forceful pull deep into the shadow of a familiar emotion. Envy. It was a dull wash, seeing as it was simply the memory of an emotion, not a real one. People of his kind lacked the hearts to properly feel anything, so he was able to suppress it. That was until he came to realize that even Demyx knew as much as he about it. Demyx, the fledgling member so lazy and oblivious that he has forgotten his own new name on several occasions, and probably couldn’t even tell you what the name is for what they are: Nobodies. If you talked to him about the Organization he would interrupt to ask what Organization, even though he has been with you, a part of it, for quite some time now. Yes, that Demyx knowing the same amount that Saïx does about a whisper around the Castle That Never Was sent Saïx into a quiet envious rage. He silently removed himself from the conversation and set off, a man on a mission, determined to find Lord Xemnas and force his way back into his good graces, and demand answers.

  
Saïx is not usually an emotional being, even more so for by a nobody's standard, and he prides himself on his self control, keeping himself calm, a glass-like lake. His berserk state takes over infrequently and only in controlled stages nowadays, he's grown and matured. This makes him hard to read, which works in his favor in the Organization.

  
He walks with purpose but not much else, keeping a blank face, and enters the room containing the outer staircase which leads up to the Superior’s wing.

  
“Where you headed, Moonchild?”

  
Leaning against the central pillar that the stairs curve around is Xigbar, the insufferable number 2 of the Organization. But other than his shit-eating grin and striking disrespect that gets under Saïx’s skin, his Laissez-faire attitude means he isn’t a threat to Saïx or his objectives. He ignores him the best he can, trying not to give him any satisfaction.

  
“That is hardly any of your concern.” Saïx dryly responds as he does his best to nonchalantly breeze by, tempering the bubbling fury within him.

  
“Fine, but if you’re looking for the superior, he’s not up there.” Saïx stops, one foot poised to ascend the first of many steps, as he has grown so used to over the years. He turns, Xigbar hasn’t moved. Looking at him with a glimmer in his single eye, smirk still plastered on his face. Saïx thinks about how much he’d enjoy bashing it in. He holds perfectly still trying to simmer the rage down as it starts creeping towards his boiling point.

  
“Where is he?” He tries to say as monotone as he can.

  
“I could tell you, but it wouldn’t matter, you’re not allowed in there anyway.” Xigbar waves his hand dismissively as he kicks himself off the wall, propelling himself towards the blue haired stoic.

  
Saïx narrows his eyes, seething. Xigbar is an expert at dancing on other peoples’ nerves, it is his favourite pastime, being a little shit.

  
“Oh come on, don’t shoot the messenger!” Xigbar feigns innocence. “It’s not my fault Xemnas doesn’t want you around the new recruit. I mean, not that I blame him, you’re not exactly the most friendly guy. Rather cold, you know that?” Xigbar ends his hands on his hips, face inches away from Saïx’s, wanting desperately for him to crack, to rage, and rage, and rage. Saïx looks at him with pure disdain then walks out of the room, whethering the strom inside him that so desperately wants to crack.

  
Xigbar follows him.

  
“Oh lighten up, I was kidding!” Saïx speeds up, but Xigbar persists. “Look, I’m sorry your boyfriend’s keeping you out of the loop, I really am, especially since this new one’s going to blow the last two I found straight out of the water!” He throws an arm over Saïx’s shoulders. He cuts the next turn brushing him off, but Xigbar continues. “Yep, this recruit is the pièce de résistance, la lune. Just you wait, I’m sure he’ll fill you in with the others!”

  
Saïx is about to enter the grey room, where members gather to receive their daily missions from him, when Xigbar grabs both his shoulders holding him back to whisper in his ear. “And don’t feel bad just because Zexion was brought in before you, I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything major.”

  
Saïx shakes him off and enters the grey room. Xigbar’s smile somehow grows even wider and he lets him leave, palms up in surrender, his job done.

  
Axel springs up to Saïx as soon as he enters and walks with him across the room to the window as Xigbar goes and sets himself up on the couch.

  
“Hey what are these rumors that are circulating about a new member?”

  
Axel is ignored.

  
Xigbar speaks up from his spot reclining on the couch. “Don’t worry he’s just mad because he doesn’t know.”

  
“And you do?”

  
“You bet! It’s the benefit of being lucky number 2, you get to hear all the juicy gossip, sample all the fruits before they makes their way down the food chain.”

  
“Then you assign the missions today, if you know so much.” Saïx cuts back at Xigbar finally having had enough.

  
“Can do, Moonchild.” His grin deepens knowing he has won.

  
Saïx storms out, almost shaking from having to contain himself under this duress for this long. Xigbar chuckles.

  
Axel takes his wrist, stopping him, his voice laden with concern. “Hey, Saïx-“

  
“Enough.” He barks back, holding still until he releases his hand. “Let me go Axel.” He growls. Axel releases his grip and watches Saïx leave.

  
“Uh oh, trouble in paradise.” Xigbar coos, hands behind his head, eye closed.

  
Axel says nothing, his thoughts too focused on Saïx to care.

 

 

**Part 3: Restoration**

  
It’s been days since you delivered yourself to your once captors and your wounds have now almost completely healed. The hours you’re conscious are now longer than the hours you aren’t. Your brain that was a balled up mess of scattered fragments, hazy, torn, and disorganized, is starting to unclench itself and spread out. You start piecing yourself and your memories back together, in order.

  
You were a leader, you had friends, you set off on a mission and became separated from them. You lost your memories, you were experimented on, you made new friends, you escaped, you left your new friends behind. You got your memories back, you made a plan to return to the researchers that named you Subject X. You turned yourself into a nobody, you tracked a Behemoth heartless, you let it attack you, you got away, you arrived at the researchers doorstep, you were taken inside.

  
You think these memories should light a fire within you, a burning rage, and yet you feel nothing. You’re not even surprised by your sudden ambivalence.

  
You lay in utter silence, bandages wrapping themselves over your bare torso, a soft grey blanket covering you from the waist down. You look from your bed out the window now trying to understand the snippets of memories from the past few days since the attack. It’s hard to unravel when there is so much missing.

  
You spent so much time fading in and out of consciousness there is little of tangible material for you to grasp onto. You remember the still warmth of the man carrying you inside, your head pressed against his chest, the absence of a heart pumping somewhat comforting. You remember the face of the silver silk-haired man with eyes like glowing embers looking down at you, sending you off, back into unconsciousness. You remember the enigmatic cool stare of the man who was your healer, his blue steel hair zig-zagging down to hide half of his face. You remember coming to and looking down as his gentle but steady hands worked over the deep wounds crossing your entire upper half. You think you recall the faintest blush of red on his cheeks as he threw himself into his work, desperately trying to ignore the fact that your breasts were laid bare.

  
Slowly you sit yourself up to look outside of the windowed wall of the stark white room. There is nothing but darkness, empty beautiful darkness, endless. It cradles you, separating you from the stress of trying to make sense of it all. You feel the oddest sensation ripping down your chest, and you look down curiously to see buds of deep red blooming on your white bandages. The pain is numb to you, far away. You try to focus on it, to feel it, to feel anything, but it’s still so faint.

  
In your concentration you didn’t realize the man had entered the room until he was already over you easing you back down.

  
“You need to stay still, otherwise it won’t heal.” He states. He takes his delicate hand and slides it under your fringe to rest cool against your forehead.

  
A dusty memory dislodges from the mess of your past and you’re driven to speak. You don’t even know what words will escape you before they just do: “I know you.”

  
Suddenly you’re submerged in sleep, and not of your own volition.

 

 

**Part 4: Another Sigil**

  
You stand investigating the diminishing scars on your chest, three long lines of new skin that drape across your body, weaving their way around your breasts. You trace the middle, longest scar with your finger as Zexion hands you a brand new plain black v neck shirt. The days spent together, getting to know one another, made him much more comfortable with you. He no longer is awkward around your naked body like he used to be, avoiding eye-contact, shifting uncomfortably, and blushing. He now looks at you with confidence and professionalism, and a certain unspoken trust has formed between you as healer and patient. You help the shirt over your body, wincing as the tight scars pull as you move through the soft fabric. He watches you.

  
You finish smoothing the shirt and turn, leaning your hips against the dresser, folding your arms. “I think I remember you Zexion.”

  
“I think I remember you too.” If you’ve caught him off guard, he certainly doesn’t show it.

  
“You were that boy,” you continue, “the one who was with them.”

  
He holds your gaze. “Do you despise me for it.”

  
“No. You were a child, we were both children.”

  
“I was forbidden from visiting you.”

  
“You brought me ice cream once.” You say as the dull memory forms in your head: a hand in the darkness reaching out with a blue ice cream on a stick.

  
“You remember that.” The fearful boy has grown into a very reserved man, he’s not as soft as he used to be, but that might be credit to his status as a nobody. You wonder how long they’ve all lived without emotion, what that must have been like for him when he had little other choice.

  
“Yes, in amongst all the pain it was one of the few happy memories I have of that time.” You state, matching his matter-of-fact tone. It’s feels almost strange to you to be having this kind of conversation, one in which under regular circumstances would’ve become much deeper and more meaningful, in such a detached manner. You wonder if that will become the state for all your conversations in the future, mechanically going through the motions.

  
“I was… reprimanded for that.” He looks away from you for the first time, a tightness present in his voice. The first indicator that the two of you once had hearts.

  
It is the most emotional you’ve ever seen him, and before you can stop yourself the phantom heart inside you kicks into gear, like muscle memory, and you take his hand in yours, trying to ease whatever pain he is reliving.

  
You smile as best as you can at him but it is very somber. He doesn’t look up, his shoulders still tense. It’s not enough. You softly glide your arms under his and hold his torso against your own, going through whatever motions you can.

  
“Thank you” You whisper softy into the smooth leather shoulder of his black coat.

  
You hold him quietly for a moment before he slowly curls his arms around your shoulders pulling you tight. It’s a welcomed embrace in a sea of clinical dispassion, but it’s hollow. As if you’re both desperately trying to cling to one another, begging to feel something, anything other than this eternal lonesome emptiness.

  
“Number VI.” A low voice ripples out from behind the both of you and immediately you separate from each other and Zexion scurries to put a great amount of distance between you two. You see Xemnas, the silver haired man, in the doorway, now the leader of the Organization, and one of your main torturers from your time as a subject in his cruel experiments. Before Zexion turns away from you to face him you notice the fear spark behind his eyes.

  
“Lord Xemnas, I- The subject has recovered, her wounds have healed physically, but I recommend letting her rest a few more days before proceeding with any intense training to avoid putting undue stress on her vessel-“

  
Xemnas raises a hand, silencing him. “No need. You are dismissed.” He flicks his wrist. Other than the slight narrowing of his glinting amber eyes his face is absolutely neutral. He’s staring only at you.

  
“But, Superior-“

  
“Leave us.” His deep thoughtful notes sending chills down your spine. Zexion nods curtly then hurries out of the room.

  
This is your first time truly alone with him and you notice the raw power that exudes from him, every action well thought out, measured, and acted upon with a slow assurance. He is intently looking at you, sifting through your very essence as if you were an open book, laying open waiting for him to leaf through, as if nothing about you is sacred in any regard, as if nothing you can hide can ever truly be kept away from him. It’s extremely nerve wracking, but you steel your resolve, there are definitely some secrets he doesn’t know, and you let that become your solace.

  
After what seems like an eternity of intense staring he seems to have come to a decision.

  
“I never expected you to return of your own accord, how is it your heart became separated from your body?” It seems you can no longer hide behind your weakened state as an excuse for unresponsiveness.

  
“I don’t know.” You hold steady against his gaze, determined not to shrink under his intimidating presence. “I guess my memories elude me once more.” You offer helpfully, shrugging.

  
A dark grin grows on his face. “They are indeed a fascinating thing.” He lets you get away with that non-explanation. “You were in quite a state when you arrived.” His eyes work down your body and you can feel his gaze traveling, lingering around some _sensitive_ areas.

  
It dawns on you that you arrived fully clothed, and awoke top bare, with new black pants. Your tongue plays at your lower lip as you start to smile, your eyes flitting upward quickly and your head shaking slightly. _Of course,_ you think, _it was him._ Yet even with the realization that your vulnerable body was at his mercy, you aren’t at all uncomfortable.

  
He steps forward and extends an arm and suddenly a black folded coat materializes on your bed next to you. You look at him suspiciously but he’s still observing you, giving away nothing.

  
You pick it up and lift it to see it is an exact copy of the ones worn by him and Zexion.

  
“Put it on” the command pours out of his mouth like a steady stream.

  
You drape the heavy coat over your shoulders and slide your arms into its soft leather sleeves. It’s snug on your arms compared to theirs. You do up the zipper and look back at Xemnas, a smile now playing at the corner of his lips, seeing you in this coat, like it’s proof he finally has you as another in his arsenal. You let him believe whatever he needs to.

  
“We nobodies posses attributes… abilities.” He reaches up his hand and clasps the chain of your coat. “An affinity effectuated from the soul for a certain… discipline.” That last word rumbles like a threat. “I am incredibly intrigued as to what might be enkindled by yours. It might just prove to be the key to unlocking your history.”

  
He takes some strands of your hair between his gloved fingers, seeing the light sheen off their dark surface. There’s a certain intoxicating magnetism to him and you are powerless against it. Your eyes flit down to his hand and you notice the quickened rise and fall of your chest. You’re becoming… _flustered? That can’t be right, I can’t feel anything as a nobody. I shouldn’t, but…_ There is definitely something drawing you towards his eternal darkness. You look back into his glowing eyes and it’s like staring into the abyss, you can’t help but fall in.

  
“This coat will grant you protection.”

  
“Protection from what?” He scoffs under his breath. You kick yourself for your impatience, he was literally about to answer that. But damn if he doesn’t talk slow.

  
“From the affects of the use of these.” Suddenly an inky black portal erupts behind him, the hypnotic swirling of deep hues of blue and black enrapturing you with its hidden promise of escape. He languidly steps back through, the tendrils of darkness moving around him until he’s gone.

  
You stand in awe as a smile takes you over. Teleportation is exactly what you need to find what you're looking for. Your mind spins with the possibilities, being able to travel anywhere, freedom.

  
You step through confidently as the blackness takes over your every sense. You set your foot down on the other side but it starts to slip. As you emerge Xemnas is there waiting for you, but you look down to see your foot sliding off the very edge of a long drop and immediately throw yourself forward into him as you start to fall.

  
He catches you, his strong arms around your waist holding you close to him, your hands white knuckled, clinging desperately onto the lapels of his black coat.

  
“You’ll get the hang of it soon enough.” He purrs, his face leaning over yours.

  
You lift yourself to sit a little higher against him, still using him to help you balance. You look out onto the horizon where the sun is setting red, making the rolling hills glow orange and the town below sing.

  
“It’s beautiful.” You say out of reflex, the adrenaline from the almost fall making you light headed. The warmth of the sun radiates within you, and yet you still feel nothing. Not even the longing for feeling, not even contentedness or contempt. Still, the sun washing over you is nice. You close your eyes feeling the breeze on your face, seeing as it is one of the few things left you can actually feel.

  
“If you stay with us, see us as the true way to get the answers you so desperately seek, then all this can be yours.” His voice unravels through you. “The power, the strength, the freedom.” He puts a finger under your chin and turns it back to face him, and you dive into his radiant pools of amber, glistening in the sun. “But if you decide to betray me then I will have no problem returning you to your prior existence. A creature in a cage.” Those last words send warning signals down through your entire body until your nerves are humming.

  
He traces his thumb down your jaw.

  
“You always were quite the specimen.” His other hand starts to unwind from around your waist, his hand caressing its way, as he slowly drags it up around your back to stop and rest on your side, his thumb lightly notching itself under your breast. The weight of it is just barely pressing against him, but its enough to send your missing heart fluttering.

  
His fingers delicately placed along your jawline hold your face gently as he slowly bends his down to yours. You naturally tilt your chin up, raising your lips as an offering, entranced by his illustrious charm that smothers your better judgment.

  
He hovers, his lips just brushing against your own. The anticipation is filling you with such a deep yearning, that all you can think is about how much you want him to grace your lips with his. You feel a warm wetness take you over, as it is taking all of your willpower not to let yourself succumb to your own inescapable desires, kiss by achingly sweet kiss, until you are completely his.

  
A small smile plays at the corner of his lips as he peers down at your chest, flushed, rising and falling shakily.

  
“Good girl.” He whispers to you as he lifts his head back, pulls his hands off you and steps away all in one smooth motion.

  
Your head is swimming as he tears himself from your body so brutally that you gasp for air. The space he has created between you feels impossibly great, and the sense of longing is all but making you cry out and run to him, like a desperate child.

  
You try to hide it as best as you can, holding his steady gaze and trying to appear unfazed, but your breathing gives you away.

  
_This was a test,_ you suddenly realize, even though a small voice has been screaming it in the back of your mind for seemingly hours, _and you failed._ It dawns on you that you didn’t need to jump his bones in order for him to tell that you, in that moment, fell prey to his enchantment, and desperately, unequivocally wanted to.

  
The simple fact that you offered your lips to his was more than enough.

  
You kick yourself mentally, as you try and rescue your pride putting on the air that you knew what he was doing all along.

  
It’s a little too late for it, but it’s enough for you to at least convince yourself that you didn’t just lose face and fall for the man that kept you prisoner for a good period of your life.

  
He lets his smile grow, pleased with himself and his ability to beat you at your own game, confident now he believes he can wrap you around his finger like his other underlings. And as much as it pains you to admit it, he’s not wrong.

  
You curse yourself out in your head, promising to never fall to his seduction again, but already knowing deep down that it is a next to impossible feat.

  
He abruptly turns and another pathway into darkness opens in front of him.

  
“Come” he says simply, before disappearing through the portal.

  
You take a small moment to expel the rest of the tension you accumulated, gripping your head and sliding your hands down your face in exasperation.

  
You look straight up and knit your eyebrows together. “Fuck” you curse under your breath before looking back at the enticing portal, utterly disappointed in yourself for wanting to run through, for still being attracted to him, for longing for him already though he’s been gone all of a few seconds.

  
You shake you head in an attempt to dislodge these desires, clench your fists, and walk through and almost right into Xemnas.

  
A small yelp escapes you and you hate it. The portal collapses behind you.

  
He towers over you, eyes still glittering in the sun. Rays of light dancing along his smooth cheekbones.

  
“What is your name?”

  
You freeze.

  
_Does he know?_

  
You search his amber eyes for another.

  
_He can’t be…_

  
You notice yourself starting to melt, losing your resolve again as you realize your fingertips are resting gently against his muscular chest.

  
You abruptly step back, putting distance between the two of you, lest you fall weak to his allure once more and allow yourself to lose yourself to him.

  
You blink away these thoughts, trying to remember what he asked you. “What?”

  
He notices and the small insufferable smile creeps back on the corner of his lips, the lips that were soft against yours not moments ago. Shit. _Stop thinking about it!_

  
“Your name. You must have gone by one when you left us.”

  
You hadn’t.

  
You didn’t exactly make friends while you were on the run.

  
The only name echoing in your head is the one you recently rediscovered. The one you need to keep secret more than anything, the one you absolutely cannot, under any circumstance, blurt out right now and have all this be for naught. You can’t out yourself now, you just got here.

  
Your head is swimming with so many thoughts and shadows of once known emotions, and that weaker part is taking up a great deal of brain power daydreaming about Xemnas’ beautiful body naked on top of you, caressing you, kissing you, inside y-

  
“Tys.” You blurt out, trying desperately to take back the reins of your own damn mind. You’re an adult woman and you can hardly control yourself right now because of, you don’t even want to begin calling it what it is, a crush, because, fuck, the implications of doing so, you don’t even know where to start, but one thing that is for sure, it is absolutely not fucking healthy. In any way. And yet…

  
“Tys.” He toys with the sound of it on his tongue, gently furrowing his strong brow.

  
“T. Y. S.” You explain, just as Lea did to you all those years ago, hoping that focusing on conversation will quiet the rest of the noise. You’re learning that some feelings are more powerful and can conjure phantom stirrings, forming from the muscle memory of your forgotten heart. It seems as if lust is a powerful one, which will work in your favor, considering your ultimate adversary.

  
“So be it.”

  
His steady arm reaches towards you, his fingers outstretched. You flinch ever so slightly back. His smile grows. You hate it. The letters of your chosen name glint into existence in front of you, translucent silver.

  
With one graceful swoop of his arm they are sent circling your body. This time you hold still, steeling your gaze to challenge his. He swings his arm back shattering the movement of the letters with a golden cursive X. They float in reverse in front of your eyes but you do not break his gaze.

  
He turns and starts walking towards the forest.

  
You look at your letters, once again marked by his sigil. Yet another part of you he has taken command of.

  
“Hey! Don’t I get a number?” You call after him, trying to use your insolence to get under his skin.

  
He hardly even turns. “Do not mistake this ritual for a sign of membership in our organization. Your role is not of the same function as the others.”

  
“What is my role?”

  
You wonder what the odds are of this being a coincidence. _What is it you know, Xehanort?_

  
You hear the smile in his voice “Yours is of a much older objective. So, if you really do desire an echelon amongst our ranks, then you shall be bestowed the cipher you deserve, Number 0.”

  
He walks into the dark corridor and is gone.

 

  
  
“I got it!" The one called Lea jumps up in celebration. "We should call her what they call her!”

  
There is a silence as the one called Isa silently judges him, probably skeptical of this idea. You too are not particularly fond of still being called something as dehumanizing as ‘Subject X’.

  
“You know!” The young boy puffs out his chest, and deepens his voice “The Young Subject” He says, perfectly mocking the man who is in charge of your captors, before breaking out into giggles at his own performance.

  
The other boy is not that impressed.

  
“For some reason I don’t think that has quite the ring to it as you think-“

  
“T. Y. S.” The first spells out. He pauses to let it sink in before following with “Tys!” as if it should’ve been obvious.

  
They both wait for your verdict.

  
You test it out.

  
“Tys… I like it!”

  
“It’s not often Lea has good ideas.” Isa chides.

  
“Hey!” Lea protests.

  
“But,” Isa continues, ignoring his outburst, “if you like it, then…”

  
He holds his hand through the bars of your cell. You take it and he helps you up to stand, holding your hand with a calm assurance.

  
“Nice to meet you Tys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be very liberal with its smut, I assure you... and the others. Believe me some of the later chapters I've already written very explicitly and WHOO I have been just dying to post them. There's a lot of great stuff coming your way, get ready, it gets WILD, but not too wild, that's illegal.


End file.
